


L'Idyllique idylle de Ste Colombe

by Jellypix



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellypix/pseuds/Jellypix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepter quelque chose, ce n’est pas toujours suffisant. Il faut aussi savoir en assumer les responsabilités et comprendre que les apparences ne sont que futilités qui ne servent qu’à nourrir une moralité qui n’existe qu’au sein d’une société trop conservatrice. C’est ce que Natheal va devoir apprendre dans la petite ville de Ste Colombe et finira par s’apercevoir, que l’avis des autres n’a pas réellement de valeur. 2eme partie de la saga "Idyllique Idylle"</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Idyllique idylle de Ste Colombe

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte fait suite à « Idyllique Idylle » c’est un « volume 2 » si on veut. Donc encore une fois, tous m’appartient entièrement. De plus, je conseille fortement à tous les lecteurs qui voudraient lire « L’Idyllique Idylle de St Colombe » d’aller lire avant tout le premier volume pour comprendre. 
> 
> Je ne mentirai pas, c’est une première pour moi d’écrire une suite à un de mes OS. C’est quelque chose que, normalement, je ne fais jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce que je pense que nous pouvons tous tomber d’accord sur un point, les suites sont rarement aussi bonnes que les premiers volets, et j’ai toujours mis un point d’honneur à éviter de revenir sur un texte, mais Idyllique Idylle laisse derrière lui une chose que je voulais au départ exploiter dans le premier volet. La relation entre Natheal et Idriss.
> 
> Donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de mignon et guimauve, il y aura des actes difficiles à comprendre… Parce que j’aime que mes personnages aient quelques difficultés, et qu’à l’origine, le drame est mon thème de prédilection. Et non, l’histoire ne se basera pas plus sur Ivan et Roan, je n’expliquerai pas plus en détail la façon dont ils se sont mis en couple, pour moi, tout est déjà parfaitement défini et cette suite sera la seule et unique que j’écrirai. Normalement. J’espère arriver à faire un peu briller vos yeux de compassion et à vous faire aimer chacun de mes garçons, comme moi je les aime. Et oui, ça sera un peu plus sentimental, normal, je base ce texte plus sur la psychologie. 
> 
> Bêta : Plume d’eau

oOo

Ste Colombe était une petite ville insignifiante, presque insipide, mais qui attirait le regard avec son paysage aux grandes collines verdoyantes qui s’élevaient à l’horizon. Pourtant, c’était un endroit étroit, où rien de vraiment palpitant se passer. Quelques rues et ruelles qui finissaient toutes par se rejoindre, aux trottoirs impeccables et aux petites maisonnettes aux toits rouges, aussi semblables les unes que les autres.

C’était un lieu où tous les habitants se connaissaient, se retrouvant au même cinéma local et se saluant au même centre commercial. Et tout ce qui était secret, avait bien du mal à le rester.

Ste Colombe, c’était des chuchotements, des murmures qui sautaient d’oreille à oreille, passaient sur chaque paillasson, avant de prendre possession des lèvres outrageuses, qui, à leur tour, exagéraient les médisances, qui au fur et à mesure, devenaient des mensonges, des racontars sans vérité, enrobaient des préjugés de ces gens trop étriqués et curieux pour se contenter de balayer uniquement devant leur porte.

Peut-être est-ce comme ça qu’était née la légende de l’Idyllique Idylle de Ste Colombe. Une histoire insolite dans une petite ville où tout était imparfaitement parfait.

oOo

Ses yeux papillonnèrent sur l’environnement singulier de sa chambre, qui, malgré les années, avait encore le mérite de surprendre ses camarades, quand il les invitait. Natheal avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour l’art. D’où cela provenait ? Il en n’avait aucune idée. Il savait uniquement que c’était là, au fond de lui, et depuis longtemps. Noircir des feuilles et des feuilles l'envahissait d'une kyrielle d’émotions dont il ne pouvait se passer.

Ce qui était laid aux yeux d’autrui, lui apparaissait toujours sous un jour unique. Si certains ne voyaient que des lignes sur un bout de papier vierge, lui distinguait des visages cachés, des décors qui réveillaient son imagination débordante. Et quand d’autres ne voyaient que de simples paysages, un amoncellement insignifiant de couleurs, lui arrivait à ressentir chaque émotion qui explosait sur la toile, mise à nu par le peintre.

Tout avait une histoire. Dès l’instant de sa conception, le fil de la vie se créait et rendait cette chose spéciale. A ses yeux, tout ce qui existait avait le droit à de l’attention. Déceler aux travers des arabesques les secrets émoustillait son esprit. Natheal s’était toujours senti ouvert face à ce monde hétéroclite, et aujourd’hui, il se disait que c’était peut-être pour cela que sa vie avait pris un tournant si particulier.

Son regard parcourra les murs écrus de sa chambre. Il n’avait jamais suivi ses comparses adolescents, et à la place des posters de rock et des filles à moitié nues sur des capots de voitures, lui avait préféré suspendre sur ses cloisons apparentes des tableaux qu’il affectionnait. Dans un coin sombre de la pièce reposait une construction abstraite dont il était certainement le seul à en voir la beauté. Il se rappelait le jour où Ivan et Roan la lui avaient offerte. C’était pour son quinzième anniversaire, et déjà, Natheal avait pris conscience du changement qui s’opérait en lui.

A l’âge où les hormones ont plus d’importance que la matière grise, son corps avait été parcouru de frissons, son cœur avait fait une drôle embardée dans sa poitrine et il avait senti une étrange chaleur prendre naissance dans le creux de ses entrailles. Il se rappelait avec facilité d’avoir été heureux. Bizarrement content que ces deux hommes aient fait attention à lui, au point d’être capable de lui offrir un cadeau en fonction de sa passion. Cette statue était le premier présent qui avait symbolisé la naissance de ses sentiments, et au fond de lui, il le chérissait au-delà des mots.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la chaise en bois de son bureau et accrochèrent la veste en laine noire qui reposait sur le dossier. Un discret sourire étira ses lèvres ainsi que les traits de son visage encore tirés par le sommeil.

Six mois, et son regard pouvait se poser n’importe où sur sa chambre, il avait l’impression que chaque recoin regorgeait d’un souvenir et il se rappellerait chacun d’eux toute sa vie. Le plus récent, qui s’était passé deux semaines plus tôt, lui laissait au fond de la poitrine un sentiment d’avancement gratifiant malgré les difficultés qui avaient suivi.

oOo

Cela lui avait paru étrange de se trouver chez lui en compagnie d’Idriss, d’Ivan et de Roan, en se disant que ces deux derniers n’étaient plus seulement les meilleurs amis de son grand-frère. Que secrètement, tous trois vivaient une idylle insolite sous le nez de chacun des habitants de Ste Colombe.

C’était à la fois excitant et frustrant, mais Natheal refusait toujours catégoriquement de mettre au courant son frère de la relation qu’il entretenait avec ses deux professeurs. La crainte et la honte se tortillaient encore sournoisement en lui, et il avouait que la lâcheté avec laquelle il agissait avait un côté rassurant qui lui permettait de pouvoir retrouver Ivan et Roan, en continuant de se persuader qu’il ne faisait rien de mal.

Il se mentait à lui-même et inconsciemment, plus il mentait, plus il blessait ses amants. Pourtant, jamais Natheal n’aurait pensé que l’un comme l’autre pouvait se montrer aussi patient.

Les gestes échangés en public étaient empreints d’une pudeur qui s’effaçait rapidement quand ils se retrouvaient à l’abri des regards. Leur complicité était teintée d’une amitié relative qui ne servait qu’à mettre de la poudre aux yeux des villageois. Leur couple était en train de se baser sur des secrets et de la peur et Natheal s’en rendait peu à peu compte. Mais, le peu de courage qu’il arrivait à glaner dans les bras d’Ivan et de Roan, s’envolait en fumée quand il se retrouvait face au regard d’Idriss.

Assis dans le sofa et essayant de lire un livre aussi épais qu’un dictionnaire, un frisson avait agité ses épaules et s’était faufilé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire si cela était à cause de la fraîcheur de l’hiver qui s’installait, ou la faute de ses sentiments qui le laissaient la plupart du temps vidé. Mais plus il réfléchissait à sa situation, plus l’envie de repousser ses obligations se faisaient ressentir.

Sans vraiment y prêter attention, il avait attrapé la veste qui reposait sur le dossier du sofa et l’avait enfilé, frottant ses mains l’une contre l’autre, s’emmitouflant à l’intérieur de la laine moelleuse et se tassant contre les coussins du canapé sans quitter son livre des yeux.

C’est une odeur agréable, qu’il connaissait bien maintenant, qui lui avait mis la puce à l’oreille sans que cela ne l’inquiète. Mais le souffle chaud qui s’était échoué sur sa nuque l’avait fait se tendre comme un ressort, tournant la tête vers Roan qui était nonchalamment appuyé sur ses avant bras à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- C’est plaisant de voir que tu te laisses enfin aller, au point de prendre l’initiative de mettre des vêtements qui ne t’appartiennent pas, lui avait-il soufflé doucement à l’oreille.

Son haleine sentait le café et elle le chatouilla plus sournoisement que l’aurait fait n’importe lequel de ses doigts sur sa peau. Puis, Natheal se rendit compte que la veste était celle d’Ivan, qui, assis sur l’une des chaises de la salle à manger, les couvaient tous deux d’un regard que le jeune homme jugeait bien trop brillant, alors qu’Idriss ne se trouvait qu’à quelques pas.

Il aimait cette promiscuité, mais la peur, la crainte de se faire surprendre n’était jamais loin. Il était impossible d’avancer quand un seul préférait reculer, mais ils lui avaient dit qu’ils avaient le temps, qu’ils iraient à son rythme, il n’y avait donc rien de mal dans ses actions. N'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux s’étaient levés vers ceux de Roan. Il savait. Il savait que si son frère n’avait pas été là, il aurait osé glisser une main dans les mèches mi-longues qui étaient bien trop noires sur la peau trop blanche d’un de ses amants. Si Idriss n’avait pas été présent, il aurait été capable de se rehausser et d’embrasser les lèvres fines qui le tentaient, il aurait aimé attiser les sens et l’envie d’Ivan qui n’avait pas bougé de sa place. Le provoquer tandis que sa bouche dévorerait celle de Roan. Ce qui était le plus déplaisant, c’était que Natheal savait aussi combien cela leur ferait plaisir qu’il agisse ainsi. Mais il était incapable.

A la place de ce qu’il avait envie de faire, il s’était violemment reculé quand la voix d’Idriss avait retenti, accusant l’étincelle de regret dans le regard violet de Roan. Cela avait été suffisant pour qu’il ait l’impression qu’une enclume venait de tomber dans son estomac. Par précaution ou lâcheté, il avait préféré ignorer celui d’Ivan, refusant de supporter la teinte des noisettes de l’homme blond, dont le visage ne devait exprimer que la déception. Encore une fois, Natheal optait pour la fuite. Il se leva rapidement du canapé quand son frère fit irruption dans le salon, s’éloignant de Roan en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Puis, tout en décrétant être fatigué, il avait rejoint sa chambre sans se préoccuper des regards qui pouvaient être posés sur lui. 

oOo

Il s’était senti idiot et aussi un peu enfantin, se posant vaguement la question s’il était réellement un homme, ou s’il avait encore treize ans pour agir comme il le faisait. Prendre ses jambes à son cou quand il se trouvait dans une situation désavantageuse devant Ivan et Roan en présence de son frère, c’était sa réaction quand il était adolescent. Mais maintenant, les choses avaient changé. Sa vie s’était transformée et c’était à lui de prendre ses responsabilités.

Il s’était cru prêt. Il avait eu la fugace pensée que tout était gagné, que tout lui était acquis et il s’était rapidement aperçu que ce n’était pas le cas. Construire une relation, ce n’était pas seulement se tenir debout au côté de ses amants et les regarder évoluer. C’était s’investir corps et âme, c’était prendre des initiatives, rester lucide, parce que rien n’est facile. C’était accepter d’être différent et garder le sourire devant les regards insistants et les pointements de doigts. C’était détourner la tête avec maturité face aux préjugés et aux jugements d’autrui et être capable de se dire que l’avis des autres n’avait pas de place dans des rapports qui ne les regardaient pas.

Natheal avait mis du temps pour comprendre cela. Il était jeune et ce qu’il vivait avec Ivan et Roan, était nouveau pour lui. Il avait des doutes, des peurs et aujourd’hui, après ce qui s’était passé pendant ces deux dernières semaines, il se rendait compte que c’était normal. Rien n’était jamais sûr. Un couple, c’était du travail, que ce soit un duo ou non.

Il se retourna dans son lit, fixant la porte de sa chambre, son regard voilé par un mélange d’anxiété et de détermination. Qu’avait-il fait jusqu'à présent ? Il avait eu le comportement d’une plante verte, mais avec la capacité de blesser les personnes qui l’entouraient. Lui qui, six mois plus tôt, désirait une relation avec les deux hommes, avait passé son temps à refuser l’évidence jusqu'à ce qu’il se retrouve dos au mur.

Il se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Les rideaux tirés sur ses longues fenêtres laissaient entrevoir le soleil radieux de l’extérieur, malgré la froideur d’un mois avancé de mars. Il leva un bras qu’il posa sur son front, les yeux rivés sur le plafond haut de sa chambre. Il venait de vivre les deux semaines les plus infernales de toute sa courte vie.

oOo

Les secrets, c'est comme du lait sur le feu, après un certain temps, cela devient presque incontrôlable. Rien n’est plus difficile que d'y faire face.

Cela ferait bientôt six mois qu'il avait accepté d'abaisser ses barrières et de débuter une relation cachée de tous avec Ivan et Roan. Les deux hommes passaient encore plus de temps chez lui, et si cela intriguait Idriss, ce dernier ne laisser rien paraître. Sans craintes, il rejoignait même sa compagne, tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis restaient avec Natheal.

Parfois, il avait le sentiment de trahir son frère, d'abuser de sa confiance, mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer une telle nouvelle ? Un étau l'étouffait, et bien que ni Ivan, ni Roan, ne le harcelait à se dévoiler, lui-même se sentait mal vis-à-vis de ses mensonges.

Le temps passait et bien que Natheal ait conscience de la lâcheté dont il faisait preuve, il était incapable de se montrer courageux. C'était au-dessus de ses forces que d'affronter les regards et les messes-basses. De toute façon, avait-il réellement les épaules pour ça ? Il en doutait, car même s'il n'était pas un froussard, il y avait quand même des situations qui lui faisaient rendre rapidement les armes.

De plus, il n'était pas idiot. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait remarqué combien les gens pouvaient se montrer médisants les uns envers les autres. Ils étaient capables de sourire en face de façon presque naturelle, et le lendemain, devenir de véritables langues de vipères et déverser leur venin sur le dos de ces mêmes personnes avec lesquelles ils étaient, pourtant, encore amis la veille.

Il avait déjà pu être le témoin de ce qui se disait sur certain couple qui apparaissait comme anormal auprès des habitants de Ste Colombe. Ses oreilles avaient pu de nombreuses fois, entendre ce qui se racontait sur ces deux amants, en traînant parfois dans le salon de thé de Miss Ed-Pampry. Femme d'origine anglaise d'une trentaine d'année et pourtant, déjà aussi mégère qu'une vieillarde de quatre-vingt ans. Son allure sévère rehaussée par sa silhouette aussi fine qu'un fil de fer et son chignon serré, n’arrangeaient pas l'idée qu'il pouvait se faire d'elle, mais Ed-Pampry n'était pas la seule à médire sur le dos de toute personne habitant Ste Colombe, et Natheal savait que la situation d'Ivan et de Roan était un secret de polichinelle.

En même temps, il ne se rappelait pas que ces derniers n'ait jamais fait quoique ce soit pour se cacher. Ils aimaient leur vie comme elle était et ne voyaient pas la nécessité de la nier. Sans pour autant le crier sur les toits, Ivan et Roan assumaient pleinement et sans démentir ce qui se racontait. Comme ils le lui répétaient souvent : leur vie et leurs choix ne regardaient personne d'autre qu'eux.

Natheal avait encore bien du mal à assimiler cela. Comment l'avis d'autrui ne pouvait pas entrer en considération dans sa vie ? Non ! S'il devait se montrer plus honnête, il se demandait plutôt comment il était possible que ne serait-ce que l'avis de son frère ne puisse pas compter dans sa façon de vivre ou de faire ses choix. Idriss avait tout donné pour lui. Il l'avait pris en charge de force, parce qu’il n'y avait personne d'autre à la mort de leurs parents. Il avait sacrifié ses rêves pour s'occuper de lui, mis sa vie entre parenthèse. Pendant des années, Idriss n'avait rien fait d'autre qu’être présent à ses coté. Alors pouvait-il se montrer égoïste ? Avait-il seulement le droit de bafouer tous les efforts que son frère avait fourni pour l'élever ?

De plus, que diraient les habitants de la ville, si sa relation avec Ivan et Roan était dévoilée ? Que chuchoterait Ed-Pampry à ses clientes quand son frère viendrait acheter son thé ? Est-ce que le boucher accepterait encore de lui vendre sa viande ? Est-ce que le patron de son frère, ses collègues, ne le regarderaient pas comme s'il avait la peste ? Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de ruiner la vie d’Idriss par caprice ? C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il lui devait tellement, peut-être trop d'ailleurs, mais alors qu’il se retrouvait entre les bras d'Ivan et de Roan, tout cela n'avait plus réellement d'importance.

Parfois, il lui arrivait même d'avoir la fugace pensée que, oui. Oui, il avait droit au bonheur que lui faisaient miroiter ses amants, avant que son altruisme refasse surface et que tous ses questionnements ne l’assaillent de nouveau. Car, bien que l'homosexualité soit tolérée, que la plupart des habitants fermaient les yeux sur la relation entre les deux professeurs, Natheal savait, était même convaincu que son trio serait encore plus mal vu que la fois où sa voisine de seize ans avait commencé à faire le trottoir. Tous les regarderaient, comme ils avaient observé les bas-résilles roses fluo que portait Silver, sous la mini-jupe en cuir qui ne cachait plus grand-chose.

A l'époque, ses parents étaient toujours vivants et il était encore très jeune, mais il se rappelait avec une étrange exactitude des chuchotements qui se faisaient sur le dos de cette adolescente. Aucun n'avait d'abord pris la peine d'en savoir plus. Personne n'avait eu l'idée de s'intéresser à elle, de savoir ce qui l'avait poussée à de tels extrêmes, tous s'étaient contentés de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Natheal se doutait que lui, Ivan et Roan seraient aussi voyants que ses collants fluorescents dans une petite ville si conservatrice qu'était la leur.

Mais plus que tout. Plus que tous les regards qu'il pourrait essuyer, plus que toutes les méchancetés que pourraient raconter Ed-Pampry, Natheal se demandait quelle serait la réaction de son frère. Il imaginait déjà la colère se peindre sur les traits masculins d'Idriss. Sa mâchoire carrée se contracter, la fureur faire étinceler ses prunelles vertes, les taches grises se voilant du dégoût qu'il aurait à son égard.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'Idriss n'était pas un homme ouvert, capable d'écouter et de comprendre, mais les choses étaient toujours différentes quand il était question de la famille. A mainte reprise, Natheal avait eu le désir de le mettre au courant. De nombreuses fois, il en avait eu l'occasion. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour où ils dégustaient un café ensemble dans l'unique bar de la ville.

Idriss avait toujours su faire preuve de pudeur et de réserve. Combien de fois son frère s'était-il retenu de dire ou faire des choses quand il sentait que son aide n'était pas réellement sollicitée ? Natheal n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas se douter de toutes ces fois où il avait dû ronger son frein. Celle quand il préférait s’emmurer dans le silence, celle où il avait dû faire face à sa colère excessive vis-à-vis d'Ivan et de Roan, ou encore, celle quand il rentrait de l'école, couvert de bleu et de blessures. Idriss était toujours à ses cotés tout en restant en retrait, le soutenant silencieusement dans son coin. Mais il arrivait que parfois sa curiosité le dépasse un peu.

oOo

Le bar était un lieu banal, ressemblant probablement à la plupart des bars qui devaient exister, pour le peu que Natheal en savait. Il n'avait jamais quitté Ste Colombe. Il se rappelait vaguement de quelques départs en vacances quand ses parents étaient vivants. A l'époque, il était bien trop jeune pour en avoir un souvenir concret, mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était persuadé, c'était que tous les bars du monde devaient renfermer entre leurs murs cette même odeur d'alcool et de tabac où la fumée prenait à la gorge et piquait un peu les yeux.

L'endroit n'était pas vraiment sale, mais il ne se dégageait pas non plus une propreté très reluisante de la bâtisse. La couleur des tables avait terni avec le temps. La plupart des verres étaient ébréchés, comme si le gérant ne gagnait pas assez d'argent pour refaire ses étagères. Les chaises pouvaient encore paraître en bon état, mais certains sièges des banquettes en vieux cuir étaient soit défoncés, soit brûlés par les malencontreuses cigarettes qui avaient atterri dessus. Quant aux quelques tables de billards, Natheal savait pour être déjà venu y jouer avec Clémentin, que les queues étaient aussi rêches en main qu'un bout de bois ramassé en forêt, fendues et dont le manche était usé jusqu'à la corde. Ed-Pampry pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, le Bar's Berry ne risquait pas de lui faire de l'ombre, à moins d'essuyer une sérieuse remise à neuf, et cela ne serait pas une mince affaire.

C’était bruyant, presque désagréable. Les clients riaient fortement, la télévision, allumée sur une de ces sempiternelles courses de chevaux, hurlait de toute la force de ses hauts parleurs. Même s’il se trouvait à l’autre bout de la pièce, assis sur une de ces banquettes inconfortables dans l’un des rares renfoncements qu’il y avait, Natheal avait l’impression d’être en plein milieu du bar, entouré de tout un troupeau de vaches qui meuglaient. Il en avait mal à la tête, mais il lui était impossible de partir alors que c’était Idriss qui l’avait invité.

C’est avec étonnement qu’il avait accepté, sachant que son frère n’appréciait pas forcément le Bar’s Berry, mais Idriss avait paru si sérieux, cela avait eu l’air de tellement lui tenir à cœur, que Natheal n’avait pas osé refuser.

Il porta à ses lèvres la tasse qu’il tenait entre les mains, soupirant de bien être sous la chaleur qu’elle dégageait, ses doigts ayant bien du mal à se réchauffer du froid extérieur. Décembre s’était installé avec force, chassant avec une rapidité surprenante l’automne, qui lui plaisait pourtant bien plus.

Natheal resserra ses doigts autour de sa tasse, déglutissant avec difficulté sa gorgée de café bien trop chaude. Le liquide lui brûla presque la langue et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, chassant les larmes qui commençaient à s’y amonceler à cause de la soudaine douleur. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son frère assis silencieusement en face de lui et qui le regardait avec amusement, malgré une étrange lueur à laquelle il n’aurait pu donner de nom qui habitait son regard.

C’était étrange. Idriss était rarement aussi calme. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, une conversation sur le bout des lèvres, une petite manie, comme tapoter légèrement la surface de la table du bout de ses doigts ou agiter son corps. Peu importait tant qu’il était en activité. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de rester assis, sans même toucher à sa boisson, gardant uniquement ses yeux rivés dessus. Tout cela était trop en contraste avec l’homme que Natheal avait appris à connaitre.

En réalité, cela lui mit plus que jamais la puce à l’oreille. L’angoisse noua brusquement son estomac et la gorgée de café qu’il venait de boire eut l’air de remonter pour obstruer sa gorge. Pourtant, c’est avec une nonchalance teinté d’une légère nervosité qu’il s’exprima.

\- Alors, qu’est ce qu’il t’arrive ?  
\- De quoi parles-tu ? lui répondit Idriss, arquant un de ses sourcils haut sur son front.

Natheal haussa une épaule en portant de nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres, pouvant cette fois, apprécier la saveur amère du liquide qui avait un peu refroidi, ou bien sa langue était réellement brulée et il ne sentait plus la chaleur de ce qu’il buvait.

\- Je te trouve étrange, c’est tout.

Idriss leva son regard sur lui et tous deux purent s’observer ainsi pendant quelques instants, mais les sentiments qui explosaient sur le visage de Natheal durent lui déplaire, car il fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse avant de relever la tête presque aussitôt.

\- En fait, c’est plutôt moi qui te trouve étrange dernièrement.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. J’ai l’impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

Pour se donner une contenance, Natheal resserra sa prise autour de sa tasse et se renfonça légèrement dans son siège.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je n’ai rien à te cacher.

Il se sentait mal à l’aise et honteux. Mentir aussi ouvertement lui déplaisait, cependant, il continuait. Encore et encore, il persistait à nier l’évidence.

\- En réalité, s’exclama Idriss, ce qui sortit Natheal de ses pensées. Je n’ai pas cette impression uniquement avec toi.  
\- Comment ça ?

Une boule obstruait sa gorge. L’angoisse lui tordait l’estomac et il avait la nausée au bord des lèvres.

\- Je trouve qu’Ivan et Roan n’agissent pas comme d’habitude ces temps-ci. Votre comportement à tous les trois me parait étrange.  
\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, marmonna Natheal.

Il portait sa tasse à ses lèvres tandis qu’Idriss se redressait sur sa chaise et appuyait son dos contre le dossier. Il espérait ne pas être trop transparent. Natheal n’avait jamais été un très bon menteur. Il se souvenait de ces nombreuses fois où il rentrait de l’école, couvert d’hématomes, apportant à son frère des excuses bidon qu’il inventait sur le chemin du retour. Si Idriss était resté silencieux la plupart du temps, Natheal savait qu’il n’avait jamais été dupe de ses mensonges. Bien que cela puisse avoir un côté rassurant, le jeune homme se sentait plutôt pris au piège, submergé de vagues de craintes mêlées à un sentiment de frustration de savoir que, peu importe ce qu’il fasse, Idriss aurait toujours des doutes.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, fit doucement ce dernier en se penchant légèrement en avant pour attirer l’attention de son jeune frère.  
\- Je sais.

Idriss acquiesça doucement plusieurs fois et pris une nouvelle gorgée de son café, imité par Natheal.

\- Alors, tu sais que tu n’as pas à hésiter si…  
\- Écoute, je n’ai rien à dire, d’accord. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je ne te cache rien.

oOo

Le souvenir devint flou dans son esprit et il cligna des yeux sur le plafond haut de sa chambre, laissant derrière lui le souvenir du Bar’s Berry. Ce jour-là, il avait eu l’occasion de tout lui révéler, de pouvoir enfin abandonner ses mensonges, d’arrêter de nier sa relation avec Ivan et Roan. S’il avait eu un peu de courage, cela aurait été sa chance de pouvoir enfin assumer sa vie, celle qu’il avait pourtant voulu, qu’il avait désirée. Il aurait pu mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade.

A la place, ses paroles avaient sonné comme une désagréable promesse. Par la suite, il s’était sentit honteux d’avoir ainsi soutenu le regard de son frère, en lui dévoilant des mensonges aussi énormes. C’était un manque de confiance vis-à-vis de celui qui l’avait élevé, mais plus que tout, c’était un manque de respect par rapport à ses amants.

Quand il se dérobait sous leurs mains parce qu’il était possible qu’un regard tombe sur eux, comme le sien l’avait déjà fait sur les deux hommes. Quand il refusait un rapprochement. Quand il ignorait, niait, mentait, il bafouait tout ce qu’ils essayaient de construire.

Natheal avait mit un temps considérable pour s’apercevoir que chacune de ses réactions, en plus de blesser les personnes qui l’entouraient, était en total contradiction avec ce qu’il disait avoir toujours voulu.

Il soupira et se releva en position assise sur son lit. Son menton appuyé sur l’un de ses genoux, il posa ses yeux sur la porte de sa chambre. Une agréable odeur de café se faisait sentir, accompagnée par celle, plus discrète, du pain grillé qui fit grogner son estomac. De toute évidence, le second habitant des lieux était, lui aussi, réveillé et s’activer déjà en ce premier jour de week-end, mais Natheal n’était pas décidé à aller l’affronter.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Pas maintenant, pas déjà, il avait l’impression que cela allait trop vite. Mais il pourrait reculer autant qu’il le voudrait, c’était trop tard à présent. Ce qui risquait de se produire à un moment ou un autre, avait finit par arriver. Il était dos au mur, sans aucune chance de pouvoir s’échapper. Mentir de nouveau serait idiot et le ferait passer pour quelqu’un incapable d’assumer ses actes. Plus que tous ses mensonges précédents, le faire maintenant reviendrait à se moquer d’Idriss, et après les deux semaines qu’il venait de passer, cela en serait de même pour Ivan et Roan.

Malgré tout ce qu’il avait imaginé sur la façon dont il l’annoncerait à son frère, pas un seul instant il avait pensé que tout pourrait lui retomber dessus comme ça. Quant à la douleur ressentie, rien n’avait été plus difficile que d’y faire face. Le dégoût, le rejet, mais aussi se rendre compte de ses propres erreurs, s’apercevoir que tout aurait peut-être pu être différent, s’il avait agi d’une autre façon.

oOo

De toutes les manières, dont il était possible qu’Idriss découvre ce que Natheal lui cachait, il avait fallu que cela soit la pire.

Brusquement, il avait sentit la peur lui nouer le ventre, alors que le regard de son frère se posait sur lui, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Des étincelles dansaient dans ses yeux et les traits de son visage se durcirent, tandis qu’il remarquait une des mains d’Ivan posée sur son torse nu.

Il y avait dans l’air de ce salon comme une impression d’électricité qui prenait à la gorge. Un sentiment de malaise et de gêne se faisait ressentir, et malgré toute l’assurance dont Ivan et Roan pouvaient faire preuve, ils en étaient tout autant atteints.

Il y avait une fausse note dans cette soirée. Idriss aurait dû rentrer plus tard, voir, ne pas rentrer du tout. C’était un imprévu, un hasard qui faisait s’échapper la situation d’entre ses mains. Le salon dans lequel il se trouvait lui paraissait trop petit, étroit et l’oxygène qui l’entourait avait l’air de s’être considérable raréfié.

Il sentait ses amants s’activer autour de lui, l’un cherchant son tee-shirt, l’autre son jean. Il eut à peine conscience que sa propre chemise lui fut posée sur les épaules. Un froid venait de s’abattre sur lui. Toute chaleur apparue avec la passion, s’était envolée. Natheal ne voyait rien d’autre que son frère qui se tenait à quelques pas, le corps raide, les poings et la mâchoire serrée, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Mais, en dehors de la rage palpable qu’il pouvait ressentir en provenance d’Idriss, Natheal avait aussi remarqué l’incompréhension et le dégoût.

Pris d’une pulsion, d’un courage qu’il ne se savait pas avoir, il fit un pas en avant, une main légèrement tendue, prête à se poser sur le bras de son aîné.

\- Id…  
\- Dehors !

La voix était sèche, presque rauque, sans appel. Elle ne laissait aucune chance de s’expliquer. Le maigre courage de Natheal fut presque soufflé aussi facilement qu’une brindille par un violent coup de vent.

\- Mais…  
\- Dehors ! répéta Idriss.

La voix était plus forte, agressive et même si elle provenait d’une personne qu’il connaissait parfaitement, Natheal en fut impressionné. Il recula de deux pas et se heurta contre Roan qui posa une main sur son bras. Cette dernière lui parut brûlante sur sa peau froide.

Natheal voulut s’en extraire, mais, si d’ordinaire les deux hommes acceptaient sans omettre aucune protestation, cette fois, la main raffermit sa prise au lieu de le lâcher. S’il l’avait voulu, il aurait pu forcer cette main, se défaire de l’étreinte qui s’affermissait toujours plus sur lui, si seulement les sourcils froncés d’Ivan et le regard inquiet de Roan qu’il rencontra, ne l’en avait pas dissuadé.

Probablement que même malgré cela, il aurait pu aller à l’encontre de ce qu’ils voulaient, mais tandis qu’il levait les yeux, il put voir Idriss détourner la tête face aux rapprochements physiques qu’il y avait eu entre lui et ses amants, et cela eut le mérite de l’inciter à ne pas renier une fois de plus, la présence des deux hommes à ses côtés.

Une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber dessus. Le déni, c’était la première forme du rejet, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Sa gorge était nouée, sa bouche aussi sèche que celle d’un assoiffé et sa langue avait l’air d’avoir doublé de volume, lui collant au palais.

Il en serait éternellement reconnaissant à ses amants pour avoir pris une décision à sa place. Il était conscient que le plus sage pour l’instant, c’était de prendre de la distance, et sans qu’il n’y prête vraiment attention, Natheal quitta la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi pour rejoindre celle d’Ivan et de Roan.

La nuit portait normalement conseil, c’est ce que tout le monde disait, mais encore aurait-il fallu qu’il arrive à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

oOo

Aujourd’hui, après deux semaines, Natheal était de retour dans cette maison. Mais maintenant, il était plus confiant, prêt à assumer ses actes ainsi que chacun de ses mensonges. Il était même prêt à accuser tous les reproches et les rancœurs de son frère. Il était plus que temps.

Il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit son père, un jour qu’il n’avait pas plus de huit ou neuf ans. La vie, c’était comme une immense roue à plusieurs cases, et quoiqu’il arrive, pour accéder aux bonnes cases, il fallait avant tout passer par les mauvaises. Ce n’était jamais facile, mais les erreurs n’étaient pas répétées une deuxième fois. Les épreuves rendent plus fort et permettent de se relever avec toujours plus d’expérience.

Natheal ne savait pas si ce qu’il avait vécu l’avait rendu plus fort, mais s’il était persuadé d’une chose, c’était que toute cette situation avait balayé chacune de ses indécisions.

A l’aube de ses vingt-et-un ans, il était convaincu que la route qu’il avait choisie était la bonne, malgré toutes les embûches qui se dresseraient sur son chemin. Tout cela l’avait rendu plus mature, il avait grandi et il se rendait compte que c’était ça la vie, en définitif. Un ensemble d’événements, heureux ou non, qui faisaient évoluer vers la forme ultime de l’adulte accompli qu’il deviendrait un jour.

Il se leva de son lit, rejetant ses couvertures sur le matelas aux draps sombres et froissés et se dirigea vers la longue fenêtre de sa chambre. Il tira sur les épais rideaux pour les écarter, et laissa la lumière d’un beau soleil de mars l’éblouir et inonder la pièce. Il pouvait presque entendre les oiseaux chanter, annonciateurs du printemps qui n’était pas loin. 

Il était certain que le souvenir du lendemain de la découverte d’Idriss, serait le plus douloureux de tous, mais il avait presque l’impression qu’en ce moment, tous ses soucis venaient de s’envoler, et cela n’était pas si désagréable. Il s’appuya légèrement contre l’encadrement de la fenêtre, perdant son regard à l’extérieur. 

 

oOo

La nuit avait été longue, interminable. Le sommeil l’avait fuit, tandis que la soirée se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête. Même s’il était conscient d’avoir joué avec le feu en s’exhibant dans le salon de sa maison, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que ce qui aurait dû être un moment plaisant, avait viré au cauchemar.

Son cœur était serré et sa poitrine le faisait souffrir. Tellement que chacune de ses inspirations lui semblait difficile. Les bras de ses amants, qui s’étaient endormis que peu de temps auparavant, ne lui apportaient, pour la première fois, qu’un maigre réconfort. Cela n’était pas suffisant pour stopper l’angoisse qui s’égrenait en lui. 

Ivan et Roan l’avaient emmené chez eux dans un état second. Il se sentait mal. Gêné, nerveux et honteux de s’être fait prendre dans de telles circonstances. 

Les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond haut, blanc et aux poutres apparentes en bois, Natheal avait la nausée. Elle lui tordait les entrailles. La rage et l’agressivité avec lesquelles Idriss l’avait traité le rendait malade. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, jamais il n’avait imaginé que cela aurait pu être aussi brutal. Il était confus, nageait en pleine incertitude, et bien qu’il n’ait aucun désir d’affronter de nouveau réellement son frère, Natheal se rendait compte qu’il avait besoin de réponses concrètes. 

Un soupir chatouilla le creux de son cou et une main caressait de façon inconsciente son ventre. Roan marmonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible tandis qu’Ivan se serrait un peu plus contre lui. Malgré tout, il était bien au milieu de ce couple anormal. Il s’y sentait à sa place. Il soupira, en ayant assez de ces multiples contradictions qu’il se faisait à lui-même. Il était temps d’ouvrir les yeux et de prendre une décision, mais ce qui l’agaçait le plus, c’était qu’il s’apercevait qu’il était incapable de seulement s’en convaincre. 

Alors, cela le surprit presque quand, en accord avec sa conscience pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se leva discrètement du lit avec la ferme intention de se confronter au problème, avec l’espoir de le régler. Ses amants se resserrent l’un contre l’autre, et Natheal les observa tendrement quelques instants. 

Parfois, il avait l’impression que sa fierté l’avait déserté pour le faire ressembler à une midinette. Il avait souvent entendu les plus âgés dire et répéter que l’amour rendait idiot, et quand il prenait le temps de penser à certaines de ses réactions par rapport à Ivan et Roan, il se faisait la réflexion qu’il en était le parfait exemple. 

Il grimaça légèrement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment d’être homosexuel. Il avait eu le temps de se faire à sa différence, d’accepter que quoiqu’il fasse, il ne pouvait changer ses inclinaisons. Quant à avoir une relation à trois, il mentirait s’il disait qu’il avait accepté facilement. Sa première pensée avait été de trouver cela anormal, malsain, et toute autre personne aurait eu la même réaction. L’immoralité de sa situation était suffisante pour freiner n’importe quelle ardeur, cependant, malgré tous ses mensonges et ses craintes d’être découvert, il avouait ne pas avoir le désir que cela s’arrête. Même si de temps en temps, il avait un peu l’impression de devenir quelqu’un d’autre. 

Il fallait reconnaître que cela pouvait être frustrant de se dire qu’une fois engagé, il était impossible d’être trop égoïste, que les choix de l’autre avaient aussi de l’importance. Il pouvait être agaçant de se rendre compte que les envies et les désaccords n’étaient pas niables et que faire telle ou telle chose, n’était pas envisageable sans savoir si cela serait approuvé ou non. 

Bien sûr qu’il n’était pas question de soumission. Il avait conscience de pouvoir encore faire tout ce qu’il voulait, mais les contraintes n’étaient pas à ignorer non plus. Il y en avait, et même si cela pouvait paraître de temps en temps rageant, il avait apprit à s’en accommoder. Après tout, c’était normal et les concessions n’étaient pas à sens unique. Natheal quitta la chambre avec la certitude que malgré tout ça, ce qu’il vivait n’était pas si mal, alors peut-être qu’il pouvait faire plus que ce qu’il faisait déjà. 

oOo

La ville ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grande que quand il dût la traverser ce matin-là. Habituellement, il n’y avait pas besoin d’une demi-heure pour rallier le supermarché à la banque et cette dernière au coiffeur et à la boulangerie, la plupart des commerces se trouvant tous dans la même zone ou presque. 

Il n’y avait que deux choses qui étaient plus éloigner : la faculté dans laquelle il étudiait et le lac, mais généralement, il n’était pas non plus nécessaire de prendre trois quarts d’heure pour rejoindre les deux lieux et arriver chez lui. Pourtant, cette fois, il mit une heure pour ne serait-ce que se trouver au bout de la rue qu’il connaissait depuis l’enfance, et la remonter jusqu’au portail qu’il avait mainte fois emprunté, lui coûta toutes les forces qu’il lui restait avec la nuit blanche qu’il avait passée. Celle du jardin faillit le faire flancher et quand il se retrouva sur le pas de la porte, le paillasson en paille crissant sous les semelles de sa vieille paire de tennis, Natheal était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour. 

Seulement, avant qu’il n’ait le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou comme s’il avait le diable aux fesses, la porte d’entée s’ouvrit brutalement devant lui, laissant apparaître dans l’encadrement le corps raide de son frère. Et de toute évidence, il n’avait pas l’air heureux de le voir. 

Toute idée de fuite fut balayée en rencontrant le regard d’Idriss. Ses yeux le clouaient sur place, le jugeant, l’accusant, et plus que jamais, Natheal ressentis la culpabilité s’insinuer à l’intérieur de lui. 

Un silence pesant s’éternisait et il ouvrit la bouche, voulant endiguer le malaise qui s’était installé. Mais il la referma aussitôt, la voix d’Idriss claquant dans l’air tel un fouet, le coupant avant qu’il n’émette le moindre son. 

\- Que fais-tu ici ? 

Natheal leva la tête vers lui. C’était plus difficile de soutenir son regard que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Son frère paraissait tellement différent. Il ne reconnaissait plus ses yeux, qui, hier encore, étaient presque aussi semblables que les siens. 

\- Je… Je, je… Bafouilla-t-il pitoyablement. 

Il détourna la tête, ferma brièvement les yeux et se frotta nerveusement les lèvres en inspirant fortement. Il se sentait démuni et c’était désagréable. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, il avait l’impression d’être redevenu un petit garçon. Un enfant, pris sur le fait d’une bêtise, qui aurait un million d’excuses prêtes à se déverser en un flot de paroles, mais le courage manquant cruellement pour en assumer la responsabilité. 

\- Si tu n’as rien à me dire de plus éloquent, va-t-en. 

La voix était si froide, en colère mais pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose, un sentiment sur lequel Natheal n’arrivait pas à poser le doigt tellement il était camouflé par les couches évidentes de rancœur. 

\- Je voulais te parler, souffla-t-il. 

Il en était décontenancé, cependant, il voulait poursuivre, s’expliquer. Ce n’était pas encore trop tard, mais il n’était plus aussi sûr de lui. Toute sa confiance et son courage, s’était envolés. Il avait presque envie de faire machine arrière, immédiatement. Revenir sur ses pas, retourner dans le cocon des bras d’Ivan et de Roan qui lui avait semblé assez protecteur pour le rendre plus lucide, objectif, et ignorer le problème. Un sentiment le percuta de plein fouet. Désagréable, frustrant, il s’insinua jusqu’au tréfonds de son corps pour y faire son nid. Il était lâche et incapable de se l’avouer. 

A la place de toutes les certitudes qu’il avait en quittant le domicile de ses amants, et de ses convictions par rapport à sa relation avec eux, il sentit chacune de ses résolutions s’affaiblir. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et tandis qu’il posait un regard confus sur le visage de son frère, il se fit la réflexion que ce n’était probablement pas nécessaire. Chacune de ses paroles serait, de toute façon, ignorée. Idriss pinça les lèvres et Natheal se douta qu’en réalité, c’était certainement trop tard. 

\- Pour me dire quoi ? 

La question était à la fois impersonnelle et impérieuse. Il n’arrivait pas à quitter son visage des yeux. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses traits tirés. Par la colère ? La fatigue ? N’avait-il pu trouver le sommeil, lui aussi ? Natheal n’en savait rien, mais si cela avait été le cas, ça l’aurait rassuré un minimum. Parce que tout ce panel d’expression conférait à son visage un air sévère qu’il lui avait rarement vu et qui avait le mérite de l’inquiéter. 

Il voulut répondre, mais Idriss le pris de nouveau de cours. Il ne put qu’accuser le poids des reproches qui le percutèrent violemment. 

\- Que ce n’est pas ce que je crois ? Que je ne dois pas me faire de fausses idées ? Des illusions ? Vas-tu avoir l’audace de me dire que ce que j’ai vu n’était pas réel ? Que tu es désolé ? Vas-tu me raconter un mensonge de plus, Natheal ? 

Sa respiration se coupa brutalement et il releva la tête qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience d’abaisser. Son prénom, dans la bouche de son frère, eut autant d’effet qu’une gifle. Ça faisait mal. Il était rare qu’Idriss l’emploie en entier, préférant habituellement se contenter de diminutif qui lui convenait mieux. Plus que toutes les insultes qui auraient pu pleuvoir sur lui, cela lui fit comprendre que la situation était grave. 

\- Je veux que tu partes.

Natheal fronça les sourcils, semblant avoir du mal à comprendre la dernière requête de son aîné. 

\- Mais…  
\- Je suis sérieux. Va-t-en.  
\- Tu me mets à la porte ? s’exclama Natheal, la gorge nouée et le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. 

Idriss resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, ayant l’air de peser lourdement la question, avant d’acquiescer. 

\- Je pense, oui, que c’est préférable.  
\- Préférable ? 

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard. Natheal était dépité, anéanti. Son propre frère, le dernier membre de sa famille, le reniait aussi simplement. Si la tristesse l’étouffait, se rendant compte que peut-être, Idriss ne l’avait jamais réellement aimé, que malgré toutes ces années, il était toujours ce morveux enquiquinant qui traînait dans ses pattes, c’est la colère qui lui permit de continuer. 

\- Je te répugne tellement que vivre sous le même toit que moi t’est insupportable ?  
\- Pense ce que tu veux, je m’en fiche. Maintenant, va-t-en.  
\- Mais, Id…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Je te dis de partir ! Tout de suite ! 

Natheal sursauta sous le haussement de ton de la voix. Un sentiment d’exaspération, mais aussi d’urgence s’en faisait ressentir. 

\- Je ne veux plus te voir !

C’était de la colère, du rejet et du déni. Voulait-il seulement ne pas être confronté à la situation ? Est-ce que c’était uniquement trop tôt pour lui ? Ou le détestait-il vraiment, à présent ? 

\- Retourne d’où tu viens ! 

Il avait du mal à cerner son frère, mais catégoriquement, c’était du rejet et cela le broya presque de l’intérieur. Est-ce que c’était possible ? Toutes ses réflexions, ses excuses étaient mortes sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait rien dire, sa gorge étant trop nouée, mais surtout, il ne savait plus quoi dire. La porte d’entrée était en train de se refermer sur lui, sans même qu’il ait été invité dans la maison qu’il considérait comme la sienne depuis vingt-et-un ans. Pris d’une pulsion, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, il fallait qu’il essaye, encore une fois, une dernière fois. 

\- Attends ! 

Dans un sursaut de conscience, Natheal bloqua la porte de ses mains dans l’espoir de stopper sa progression. 

\- Va-t-en ! répéta Idriss.  
\- Attends ! Idriss, attends ! S’il te plait ! 

Ils parlaient fort, trop fort. Bientôt, ils ameuteraient tous les voisins environnant et cela poserait encore plus de problèmes. Mais il avait dû présumer de ses forces. Il était fatigué, épuisé par les derniers évènements et la porte se ferma dans un claquement sonore qui parut sinistre à ses oreilles. 

Brusquement, il eut l’impression que tout venait de changer. Plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, et contrairement à il y a six mois, il ne l’avait pas désiré, celui-ci. C’était comme si avec ce claquement de porte, tout ce qui l’entourait, s’écroulait. 

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la respiration haletante et prenant enfin réellement conscience de l’ampleur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il tambourina sur la battant de la porte. 

\- Idriss ! Idriss, ouvre-moi ! Écoute-moi, s’il te plait ! Idriss, écoute-moi ! cria-t-il, la voix rauque et chevrotante.

Mais il n’obtint aucune réponse. La porte resta obstinément close, et le silence s’épaissit autour de lui, au point de devenir désagréable. 

Est-ce que c’était réel ? Est-ce que cette confrontation venait vraiment d’avoir lieu ? Il n’arrivait pas à réaliser. Ce n’était pas possible. Pourtant, il dût se rendre à l’évidence, même s’il était en plein cauchemar, tout cela n’avait rien d’irréel. 

C’est dans un état second qu’il quitta la propriété de son enfance. La pluie qui s’abattit sur lui ne fut même pas suffisante pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Il ne chercha pas à s’abriter, continuant d’avancer là où ses pieds le menaient. 

Le regard des habitants glissait sur lui. Bientôt, les ragots commenceraient à être colportés aux quatre coins de la ville et les conditions dans lesquelles il se trouvait seraient le nouveau pain chaud de Ste Colombe. Toutefois, il s’en fichait. Cela n’avait plus d’importance. Est-ce que cela en avait déjà eu ? Même les médisances d’Ed-Pampry ne l’inquiétaient plus.

Ce n’est que tard dans la soirée qu’il rentra chez Ivan et Roan, trempé jusqu’aux os, confus et il devait l’avouer, blessé au plus profond de lui. 

oOo

Comme il s’en était douté, les rumeurs ne mirent pas longtemps avant de commencer à courir les rues. Ce qui avait débuté comme étant seulement une dispute fraternelle, était vite devenu un combat, arme aux poings, pour l’héritage familial que les parents Rénot auraient mis de côté. Comment était-il possible d’arriver à de telles conclusions ? Cela resterait toujours un mystère. 

Il avait déjà pu avoir le plaisir d’entendre la voix haut-perchée et désagréable d’Ed-Pampry débiter un flot de ragots qui étaient à mille lieux de toute vérité. Au bout de quelques jours, les regards devinrent insistants. Les chuchotements ne se faisaient même plus dans le creux des oreilles, laissant derrière eux toute forme de délicatesse, et chacun y allait de sa propre opinion. 

Au final, les journées défilaient, se ressemblant toutes. Ses passages dans les couloirs de la faculté s’effectuaient soit dans un silence mortuaire, soit dans une frénésie de curiosité qui lui donnait la nausée. Les plus courageux avaient osé lui poser des questions, mais tous avaient dû affronter un mur de glace, infranchissable et muet. 

Dans une petite ville comme Ste Colombe, rien ne reste longtemps inaperçu, et la découverte de son hébergement chez ses deux professeurs, firent exploser les esprits les plus échauffés. Habilement, Clémentin, son ami depuis l’enfance, réussissait à en évincer certains, mais beaucoup de ces ragots, colportés par des bouches calomnieuses et ignorantes, arrivaient à lui parvenir, alourdissant le poids qui pesait déjà sur sa poitrine. 

Il était tellement plus facile pour les autres d’enfoncer le clou sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Natheal ne pouvait pas avoir la chance d’oublier. Chaque fois qu’il entendait ce qui se racontait, les questions à demi murmurées, il revenait inlassablement à la confrontation qu’il avait eue avec Idriss. 

Doucement, une pointe s’enfonçait douloureusement et toujours plus profondément en lui, quand il se faisait la réflexion qu’ils étaient à la fois si proches et si loin de la réalité. Les plus mesquins, qui se souvenaient que leur relation n’était pas au beau fixe des années auparavant, quand il était encore un enfant, affirmaient qu’il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à leur nouvelle position. Qu’Idriss s’était uniquement contenté de remplir son devoir d’aîné et que maintenant, n’ayant plus d’obligation face à ses défunts parents, il pouvait se permettre d’abaisser le masque qu’il avait dû endosser de force. 

Natheal n’avait jamais été le genre de personne à l’écoute du moindre racontar, préférant avant tout se faire sa propre opinion. Mais il arrivait que cela soit plus difficile de tenir ses modestes engagements, plutôt que de se préoccuper des langues de vipères de Ste Colombe, qui s’avéraient plus nombreuses que ce qu’il avait imaginé. 

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de croire que ceux qui débitaient de telles médisances sur lui et Idriss avaient, par certains moments, raison. Peut-être pas entièrement, peut-être pas toujours, parce que quoi qu’ils en disent, son frère avait bien dû avoir quelques sentiments pour lui, mais de toute évidence, aucun n’avait été assez fort pour surmonter cette épreuve. Alors oui, certainement qu’il n’avait été qu’un poids dont Idriss désirait depuis longtemps se décharger, car s’il avait réellement compté pour lui, Natheal pensait qu’il aurait eut une réaction semblable à celle de Clémentin, qui avait été mis récemment dans la confidence. 

Il avait donc finit par ne plus avoir de doutes, prenant douloureusement conscience qu’il avait ruiné la dernière relation familiale qu’il lui restait. 

Fatigué des mentalités qu’il devait supporter à longueur de temps, il prit soudainement la décision d’arrêter la faculté. De toute manière, il se sentait trop amorphe. Il n’avait plus aucune réaction et suivre les cours lui demandait une énergie qu’il n’avait plus à sa disposition. Ses journées se soldèrent par une routine inquiétante, rythmée par la dépression qui le guettait. Il se contentait de dormir, faire un brin de toilette, manger quand il le fallait, dessiner dans son calepin, pour finir par regarder par l’une des fenêtres du salon, se rendant compte combien le temps pouvait être long à passer quand les souvenirs étaient perpétuellement ressassés. 

A plusieurs reprises il avait remarqué les regards qu’Ivan et Roan posaient sur lui. Les matins étaient calmes, peut-être trop, et Natheal les regardait partir pour accomplir la lourde besogne du salarier, accusant le poids qui chargeait leurs yeux. Probablement avaient-ils finit par renoncer à le voir bouger pour reprendre une vie active et au bout de quelques jours, Natheal réussi à ignorer la culpabilité qui l’étreignait face aux têtes qui s’abaissaient et aux soupirs de dépit. Pourtant, rien n’arrivait à déloger la boule qui plombait son estomac quand il se rendait compte, dans un moment de lucidité, que la situation dans laquelle ils étaient faisait ressembler chacun des repas du soir à une veillée funèbre. 

Le monde autour de lui lui paraissait étrangement terne. Il s’enfonçait dans un puits de morosité dont il avait bien du mal à en sortir. Et les maigres moments de clairvoyance qu’il avait n’étaient d’aucune utilité, servant uniquement à le conforter dans l’idée que de toute façon, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était inéluctable. Normale. Ça devait se passer comme cela et il n’y avait pas d’autre alternative. 

Tandis qu’il triturait, plus qu’il ne mangeait, les petits pois qui se trouvaient dans son assiette, il eut subitement le sentiment d’être lourd, bien trop pour la faible carcasse qu’il traînait depuis des jours. Il leva lentement sa main vide et se massa une tempe, les voix d’Ivan et de Roan lui parvenant sans qu’il n’y prête attention. 

Depuis qu’il se trouvait chez eux, Natheal avait eu le temps de réellement les observer dans leur petit rituel journalier. Bien qu’il sache que cela faisait des années qu’ils étaient ensemble, il n’avait pu empêcher un vaste sentiment de stupeur l’étreindre. Du plus loin qu’il se souvenait, les deux hommes lui avaient toujours laissé une impression de parfaite osmose. Dans la vision un peu naïve qu’il s’était fait, il pensait que leur couple ne devait pas connaître de disputes. Que leur quotidien devait être calme, limpide, sans surprise. 

Pourtant, il dût se rendre à l’évidence qu’il avait fait fausse route, encore une fois. Dans l’intimité des murs de leur maison, Ivan et Roan étaient tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire. En réalité, ils étaient même plutôt bruyants quand ils s’y mettaient. Les désaccords étaient légion, que ce soit pour de simples broutilles ou non et cela se réglait à la force de justifications, chacun donnant leur opinion et leur avis à tour de rôle. Parfois, cela ressemblait vaguement à un combat de coq, celui ayant le dernier mot faisant presque le paon. Quand il s’était aperçu de cela, Natheal avait réussi à en sourire. C’était tellement surprenant, à mille lieux de l’image sévère qu’ils transmettaient pendant leurs cours. 

Mais Natheal put tout de même prendre conscience de l’entente qu’ils avaient réussi à établir entre eux. Malgré les discordes, ils savaient s’écouter et se comprendre, quand parler et quand se taire, être présent ou non et dans un sens, c’était ce qui faisait leur force. Natheal avait appris une chose essentielle qu’il avait oubliée depuis longtemps, la communication. C’était la clé de tout. 

Tout ne se soldait pas toujours sur une dispute, mais tout ne s’arrangeait pas non plus dans une tranquille conciliation, et puis il y avait aussi ces instants volés au temps où tout semblait parfait. Créant des souvenirs impérissables à la force des murmures au creux de l’oreille, des baisers dans la nuque en passant derrière l’autre et des rires. Ces derniers étaient nombreux, laissant derrière eux un sentiment rassurant de chaleur. 

Natheal s’était sentit heureux de faire partie de ce couple dont la complicité, qui pouvait être habituellement teinté d’hypocrisie entre deux êtres, paraissait si intacte et naturelle. Mais il avait aussi éprouvé une légère jalousie d’y être entré si tardivement, ayant un peu l’impression de manquer quelque chose d’important pendant les années où il avait été absent. C’était comme vouloir regarder en arrière pour voir un passé inconnu, en se disant qu’il aurait été bien d’en faire aussi partie, pour pouvoir graver dans sa mémoire chaque souvenir, bon ou mauvais. 

Parfois, cela avait un côté un peu frustrant, mais il y avait le plaisir de la découverte, le présent qu’il pouvait vivre avec eux qui, normalement, devrait suffire à effacer tous sentiments négatifs. Mais Natheal était bien incapable de se focaliser dessus. 

Un genou replié contre lui, avachit dans le fond de sa chaise, Natheal laissa échapper un soupire, noyé dans les diverses pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Le bruit strident et désagréable de couverts tombant brutalement contre une assiette le fit sursauter et revenir à la réalité. Il leva vivement la tête vers ses amants. Ivan le regardait avec un air furibond, une colère palpable qui le fit déglutir et que Roan essaya de tempérer. 

\- Ivan, commença-t-il doucement, posant une de ses mains sur l’avant bras à sa portée.  
\- Non ! Ça suffit ! Ça fait deux semaines que cela dure, j’en ai assez ! 

Natheal fronça les sourcils. Qu’était-il donc en train de se passer ? Il avait loupé un wagon et vu la tête d’Ivan, probablement même le train entier. Cela lui arrivait tellement souvent ces derniers temps, qu’il n’y faisait plus réellement attention. 

\- Ivan, répéta Roan.  
\- Quoi ? explosa ce dernier. Allons-nous continuer à le regarder dépérir de jour en jour sans réagir ? Si c’est le cas, ça sera sans moi ! 

Roan secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis la tourna vers Natheal. Ce dernier les regardaient alternativement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait sous son nez, mais cela eut l’air d’agacer encore plus Ivan. Roan soupira doucement en fermant brièvement les yeux. 

\- Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de réaction quand je parle de toi, attaqua le blond, ses yeux posés sur Natheal, lançant des éclairs.  
\- Je… Je ne comprends pas. 

Ivan grogna et se leva rapidement de table, emportant dans l’élan son assiette qu’il posa bruyamment dans l’évier de la cuisine où ils se trouvaient, puis se retourna. La colère transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau et Natheal fronça les sourcils. 

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprends pas ces derniers temps ! 

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le cheminement de cette conversation, tandis que Roan restait silencieux. Mais de toute évidence, lui aussi avait des choses à dire. Des reproches ? Qu’avait-il fait pour être victime d’une telle explosion de fureur ? 

Puis brutalement, un souvenir datant de deux jours lui revint en mémoire. Il lâcha la fourchette qu’il tenait, alors qu’un puissant sentiment d’irritation se mit à l’envahir, primant sur l’incompréhension qui l’avait saisit au préalable. Il posa sa main sur le genou replié contre le bord de la table et agrippa le siège de sa chaise de l’autre, serrant les dents avant de s’exclamer : 

\- Si c’est en rapport avec la dernière fois, je suis vraiment désolé d’avoir autre chose à penser plutôt que de m’envoyer en l’air ! 

Il avait conscience que sa voix était plus ironique que ce qu’elle aurait dû et que cela n’allait certainement pas améliorer la situation, mais il n’était pas dit que Natheal avait le caractère d’un chaton docile. 

\- Mais ce n’est pas possible ! Es-tu stupide ?  
\- Je ne te permets pas !  
\- Eh bien j’en prends le droit quand même, étant donné comment tu réagis !  
\- Comment je réagis ? fit Natheal perplexe, la voix vibrante. Qu’est-ce que je devrais dire, alors ? Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu racontes depuis tout à l’heure ou plutôt, de ce que tu essais de raconter, et tu m’assassines de reproches alors que je n’ai rien fait !  
\- Tu n’as rien fait ! explosa Ivan. C’est justement ça que je te reproche, de ne rien faire ! 

Roan poussa un gémissement qui passa inaperçu dans les hurlements des deux autres hommes. Il se massa légèrement les tempes, sentant un mal de tête pointer douloureusement son nez. Ce n’était pas croyable, Ivan avait le don pour faire ressortir ce qu’il y avait de pire chez Natheal, son caractère borné. Mais il y avait quand même un côté rassurant dans cette dispute stérile, rien n’était encore perdu. 

Il soupira et décida de se lever pour essayer d’apaiser les tensions, et ce n’était pas gagné avec les deux entêtés qu’il avait comme amants. Ils étaient tous les deux debout, face à face et étrangement prêts à se sauter à la gorge, comme deux chiens défendant le même os. 

\- Tu sais ce qu’il y a de pire ? C’est que tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre ce qui cloche ! attaqua de nouveau Ivan.  
\- Et moi, tu sais ce que je vois ? Un enfant colérique qui fait une scène quand tout ne vas pas comme il le veut ! 

Le visage d’Ivan se peignit un peu plus de colère si c’était possible. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fureur, ses lèvres pincées au point d’être inexistantes et il s’apprêtait à répliquer vertement. Roan préféra intervenir, se doutant qu’il regretterait par la suite cette réflexion exprimée sous le coup de la colère. 

\- Ça suffit maintenant.  
\- Non, ça ne suffit pas !  
\- Tu es en colère Ivan, et tout cela ne mènera à rien comme ça. Et toi, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Natheal, tu ne comprends vraiment rien. 

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer non plus. Roan avouait qu’il fallait tempérer le caractère d’Ivan, souvent d’ailleurs, mais ce dernier n’avait pas tort et il était effectivement temps d’éclaircir quelques points. 

\- Eh bien, alors, allez-y ! Éclairez-moi de votre si grande science.  
\- Ne fais pas dans le sarcasme, ça ne te va absolument pas. 

Natheal se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour éviter de répondre. Ce petit jeu était futile et surtout lassant. Ils se regardaient tous les trois et cela avait un étrange côté de déjà vu. Une vague ressemblance avec ce qu’ils avaient vécu six mois plus tôt. 

Ils étaient haletant, principalement Ivan et Natheal, qui donnaient tout l’air de ne plus trop savoir quoi faire. Le blond serra les mâchoires, mais Roan le vit avec surprise souffler pour se détendre, avant de s’exclamer un ton en dessous, essayant de modérer sa colère. 

\- D’accord ! Je ne te mentirais pas, il est vrai que cela a été frustrant quand tu t’es encore dérobé sous nos mains, surtout que cette fois, tu n’avais aucune raison de le faire, si je peux dire ça comme ça.  
\- Je…  
\- Mais je ne parlais pas de ça !

Natheal tourna vivement la tête vers lui, tant et si bien qu’il sentit ses cervicales craquer douloureusement. Malgré la douleur, il posa un regard confus sur Ivan et fronça les sourcils. 

\- Je comprends parfaitement que la situation soit difficile en ce moment, même si Roan et moi n’avons pas vécu ce que tu vis actuellement. 

Natheal soupira et se tourna légèrement. Il s’appuya contre le rebord de la table en bois et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, se faisant l’absurde réflexion qu’ils avaient l’air d’avoir énormément poussé en peu de temps, avant de revenir brutalement à la réalité. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait l’irrépressible envie de se terrer dans un trou pour ignorer pendant encore longtemps le fond du problème, mais il connaissait bien ses amants pour savoir qu’aucun d’eux ne le laisserait faire. 

Se rendre compte de cette évidence, lui donna presque envie de grogner de rage. Ce n’était pas agréable de se sentir pris au piège, prisonnier de quelque chose que nous ne voulions pas faire. Pourtant, dans un maigre recoin de son inconscient, il savait qu’il leur en était reconnaissant de le forcer. Après tout, il avait toujours eu besoin d’une légère tape dans le dos pour avancer. 

\- Alors quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna Natheal. 

Roan soupira et Ivan ferma brièvement les yeux. 

\- N’en as-tu pas une petite idée ? s’exclama Roan. S’il y a une chose dont je suis persuadé, c’est que tu n’es pas idiot, n’est-ce pas ? 

Natheal soupira et se massa légèrement le front, avant de prendre appuis sur la table derrière lui. 

\- J’ai…

Il referma la bouche, incertain de vouloir vraiment se lancer là-dedans et leva les yeux sur les deux hommes. Roan s’était rassit sur sa chaise, tandis qu’Ivan avait croisé les bras sur son torse, caler contre le plan de travail. Il soupira de nouveau, décidant de se jeter à l’eau, persuadé qu’il n’allait pas apprécier la fin de cette soirée. 

\- J’ai conscience de ne pas être vraiment présent ces derniers temps.  
\- C’est un euphémisme, marmonna Ivan.  
\- Cela va faire au moins trois jours que tu te négliges, dit Roan, ignorant volontairement le sarcasme de son plus ancien amant. Et ça, je ne suis pas sûr que tu y aies prêté attention. 

Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur sous le regard que lui jeta Natheal, tandis qu’il faisait claquer sa langue contre son palais de mécontentement. 

\- Je ne…  
\- Arrête ! s’exclama Ivan. Je veux bien accepter beaucoup de choses. Notamment que tu continues à ignorer ce qui est évident, mais là, je pense sérieusement que ça suffit ! 

Natheal eut la désagréable impression d’être réprimandé comme un enfant et il fronça les sourcils. 

\- Très bien ! Je ne nie pas, alors !  
\- Arrête ça !  
\- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse, dans ces cas-là ? explosa Natheal. 

Son brusque éclat de voix le surpris autant qu’Ivan et Roan. Il était essoufflé par la colère qu’il essayait de retenir. Ivan haussa les sourcils et Roan ne le quitta pas des yeux. Lui-même ne s’y attendait pas. Quelques minutes auparavant, Natheal se sentait presque apathique, doutant fortement qu’il puisse exister un moyen pour le faire sortir de cet état, mais cela l’avait soudainement pris à la gorge. Il avait sentit la fureur monter peu à peu en lui pour l’étouffer. Il fallait que cela sorte, c’était vital. Il planta son regard dans celui d’Ivan et s’exclama :

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, hein ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis désolé ? Que nous avons qu’à… faire comme si rien ne s’était passé ? 

Natheal fit naviguer ses yeux de l’un à l’autre. Roan s’était enfoncé dans sa chaise, tandis qu’Ivan baissait la tête sur ses chaussures. Mais il savait que ce n’était pas par gêne, il commençait à bien le connaître et il savait qu’Ivan était trop électrique, fier et impétueux pour se laisser dominer uniquement par un mince sentiment de malaise. Pas qu’il n’avait pas de la considération pour lui ou Roan, mais Ivan était le genre d’homme qui savait ce qu’il voulait, et tant que cela n’allait pas comme il l’avait désiré, il avait un peu tendance à oublier le reste. Natheal pinça les lèvres. Penser à cela fit remonter la colère à l’intérieur de son corps.

\- Tu voudrais que j’oublie ? Que je fasse comme si je ne venais pas de me faire renier par mon propre frère ? Par le dernier membre de ma famille ?!

Ivan fit claquer sa langue et secoua la tête avant de la relever vers son jeune amant. 

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je te demande.  
\- Mais alors quoi ? Quoi, Ivan ?  
\- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de te cacher derrière une façade qui ne t’appartiens pas ! Qui ne te ressemble pas ! 

Natheal secoua la tête à son tour et fronça les sourcils. 

\- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de te préoccuper du monde qui t’entoure, et que tu te rendes compte que ce ne sont pas les autres qui vont te faire vivre ! Que tu arrêtes de te focaliser sur les apparences.

Le jeune homme n’avait pas arrêté de remuer la tête, s’apercevant désagréablement que la situation prenait un tournant de vérité qui le mettait mal à l’aise. 

\- Et je voudrais que tu arrêtes ça, aussi ! De nier tout ce qui t’entoure, la moindre évidence.  
\- Lorsque tu as décidé de commencer une relation avec nous, nous pensions que tu le voulais réellement. Que tu avais déjà pesé le pour et le contre, s’exclama Roan, intégrant à son tour la conversation.  
\- Mais… c’était le cas !  
\- Vraiment ? 

Natheal tourna la tête vers le brun. Ses prunelles pourpres étaient différentes de celles dont il avait l’habitude. Elles étaient plus froides, inquisitrices et c’était si étrange, dérangeant venant de ces yeux qui, d’ordinaire, étaient si chaleureux dans l’apparence glaciale de Roan. Un froid s’insinua à l’intérieur de lui. 

\- Jamais nous ne t’aurions demandé de nous afficher ouvertement auprès des habitants de la ville. Après tout, rien nous y oblige, et cela ne regarde personne d’autre que nous. Nous comprenons que notre couple n’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus classique, nous avons conscience de tout ce qui peut te tracasser par rapport à ça Natheal, mais pas une seule fois, tu nous as donné la possibilité de pouvoir nous dire que tu nous assumais.

Plus que si cela avait été dit par Ivan, cette constatation dans la bouche de Roan le gela sur place. Brusquement, tout s’éclaira et cela n’était pas des plus plaisants. 

\- Mais… enfin, vous m’aviez dit que j’avais du temps, que…  
\- Donner du temps et te regarder nous mettre de côté quand cela t’arrangeait, ce n’est pas tout à fait la même chose.  
\- Je ne vous mets pas de côté, je…  
\- Coucher avec nous une fois de temps en temps, cela ne suffit pas non plus à construire et assumer une relation.  
\- Tu t’es contenté de prendre ce qu’il y avait à prendre sans rien donner en retour. Tu t’es dit que c’était confortable, et tu n’as pas cherché plus loin, fit Ivan.  
\- Pas une seule fois tu n’as réellement assumé notre couple, ajouta Roan. Ce couple que tu voulais, toi aussi, à l’origine.  
\- Et nous ne te parlons pas d’aller le crier sur les toits.

Natheal posa son regard sur Ivan, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu’il essayait de lui dire. 

\- Bien que je trouve sa réaction excessive, par rapport à quelques points, je comprends Idriss.  
\- Comment ?! s’exclama Natheal, haussant les sourcils hauts sur son front et sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge.  
\- Ne crois pas une seule seconde les dires de certains qui affirment, sans rien savoir, qu’Idriss a pu, un jour, ne pas t’aimer, parce que c’est faux, même si à une époque c’était plutôt houleux, fit Roan.  
\- Je pense que c’est normal de se sentir en colère et vexé, de se rendre compte, et pas de la meilleure des façons, qu’on est le dernier larron de la foire à ne pas être au courant d’un secret aussi énorme. Il n’est pas facile d’encaisser une telle nouvelle, mais c’est encore moins facile de se dire que pendant des mois on a été mené en bateau par son propre frère, expliqua Ivan. Ce qui m’amène au fait que je pensais que nous étions avec un homme, mais en réalité, tu n’agis que comme un enfant. Tu es lâche.  
\- Jusqu’à la dernière tirade, c’était parfait mon chéri, s’exclama Roan, lançant un regard légèrement torve à Ivan. 

Ce dernier grommela et détourna la tête pour l’ignorer. Il avait des choses à dire et ne comptait pas faire dans la dentelle pour les exprimer. 

Mais, plus que tout ce qui avait pu être dit jusqu'à maintenant, cette dernière réflexion le percuta. Elle était hurlante dans ses oreilles, Natheal avait l’impression de continuer à l’entendre résonner en boucle dans sa tête. Et soudainement, sa respiration se bloqua et il prit conscience de l’ampleur des dégâts qu’il avait commis. 

C’était exprimé de façon odieuse, c’était cruel, mais les vérités sont toujours douloureuses à entendre. Natheal s’affala sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il avait tout fait de travers. Lui, qui hier encore, pensait que tous ses agissements étaient légitimes, à présent se rendait compte qu’il avait fait n’importe quoi, dicté seulement par sa peur et son désir de fuir. Pas un seul instant il avait pensé que ses amants pouvaient avoir des choses à lui reprocher, pas une seule fois il ne s’était dit que ses réactions les blessaient. Eux aussi s’était vus englués dans un contexte qu’il n’arrivait pas à gérer. Pour eux aussi tout cela était nouveau, et à cause de lui, ils devaient avoir des doutes, des craintes sur ses réelles envies. Comment n’avait-il pas pu remarquer l’envergure que toute cette histoire avait prise ? 

Il avouait avoir eu envie de fermer les yeux, de ne pas voir, ni d’être le témoin ou de jouer son rôle, bien que tout cela fasse partie de sa vie. Jamais il n’avait pensé que cela aurait prit de telles dimensions. Mais après tout, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Un mensonge en entraine toujours un autre qui finit par être toujours plus gros que le précédent et ainsi de suite. Ce qui avait commencé par le simple désir d’attendre le bon moment pour admettre ses secrets, avait finit par devenir un besoin vital, nécessaire au bon déroulement de ses projets. Jusqu'à maintenant, Natheal pensait qu’il avait agi uniquement dans leurs intérêts, mais c’était faux. Il avait simplement été égoïste.

Dans les méandres de ses sombres pensées, il entendit le raclement des pieds d’une chaise sur le carrelage et le bruit caractéristique de pas, sans qu’il y prête attention. Ce sont deux mains fraiches qui se posèrent sur ses avant bras, qui le ramenèrent à la réalité pour plonger son regard dans les prunelles pourpres de Roan, qui venait de s’agenouiller devant lui. 

\- Nous n’avons jamais voulu te précipiter. Y aller doucement, ne pas nous dévoiler tout de suite, ça nous convenait aussi, ça nous permettait de prendre tous les trois nos marques vis-à-vis de notre nouveau couple. Mais je crois que tu as dû te perdre un peu. Tu craignais déjà la réaction d’Idriss par rapport à ton homosexualité, tu nous l’as dit, alors même si tout ce qui s’est passé nous a déplu, et malgré ce que peut dire Ivan, nous te comprenons.  
\- Roan… Je n’ai jamais voulu que ça se passe ainsi. 

Natheal ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en avant, posant son front contre l’épaule du brun qui passa une main dans ses cheveux. 

\- Pas une seule seconde j’ai pensé que cela pouvait tourner comme ça. Je croyais… Faire ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire. J’avais peur qu’Idriss… J’avais peur qu’il réagisse exactement comme il l’a fait, pourtant, maintenant, je me dis que peut-être c’est parce que j’ai agis ainsi, que lui-même a eu une telle réaction. Tout est de ma faute, peut-être que si… Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?  
\- C’est à toi de décider.  
\- Roan…  
\- Je suis sérieux, c’est à toi de décider de ce que tu veux vraiment. De ce que tu comptes faire.  
\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus. Putain… Je suis pitoyable !  
\- Je sais déjà par quoi on va commencer ! s’exclama Ivan, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. 

Natheal releva la tête vers lui, les sourcils fronçés d’incompréhension. Roan se tourna vers lui, mais Ivan avait déjà quitté la cuisine d’un pas rapide. Le brun sortit à son tour, Natheal sur ses talons pour retrouver leur amant dans le vestibule, en train d’enfiler chaussures et manteau. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux aller faire ? demanda Roan.  
\- Ça fait deux semaines, je pense qu’il a eut le temps de s’y faire, non ?!  
\- Ivan !  
\- Si personne ne va lui rentrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, cette situation va continuer ainsi pendant encore longtemps, voir empirer.

Le cœur de Natheal eut un désagréable arrêt avant de repartir violemment. Tellement que cela en était presque douloureux. Ivan avait la main sur la poignée de la porte d’entrée quand son corps eut l’intelligence de réagir tout seul. 

\- N’y va pas ! s’exclama Natheal, agrippant le dos du manteau d’Ivan de ses mains.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- La situation à déjà empiré, je crois même qu’elle est déjà irrécupérable. Il est furieux et… Il a probablement raison.  
\- Il faut que tu règles cela avec lui.  
\- Mais il refuse de m’écouter ! J’ai déjà essayé. J’y suis déjà allé, sans aucun résultat.  
\- Tu y as été trop tôt. A présent, il faut que vous discutiez. 

Natheal secoua la tête de gauche à droite, mais Ivan se délogea rapidement et partit sans se retourner, laissant ses deux amants seuls. Il leva un regard inquiet sur Roan, qui se contentait d’observer avec perplexité, l’endroit où se tenait encore le blond quelques minutes auparavant. Mais il n’avait aucune intention de lui courir après pour le ramener. Natheal pouvait voir les sentiments se succéder sur son visage, pour finir par la résolution. C’était probablement ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire. 

oOo

Un bruit de plats et de casseroles qui tombent au sol le fit sursauter et reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et d’englober dans son regard l’environnement de sa chambre. 

Natheal esquissa un sourire. Il était bêtement heureux et il se serait giflé lui-même dans la seconde, s’il avait été dans d’autres circonstances. Dernièrement, il avait été fataliste, peut-être un peu trop. Au lieu de prendre le taureau par les cornes et montrer son courage, il avait préféré fuir derrière une façade d’enfant peureux, résigné à l’idée que tous les maux qui lui tombaient sur le coin du nez étaient légitimes. Il était temps d’arrêter. Ivan avait raison, et à présent, Natheal avait une réponse à fournir à Roan. Il savait quoi faire. 

Le sourire qui étirait les traits de son visage était de rigueur, la situation le méritait, même si cela devait de nouveau mal tourner. Il se sentait enfin assez apaisé, en confiance pour prendre le problème de face. 

Il sortit doucement de sa chambre, laissant derrière lui les souvenirs déplaisants de ces derniers jours. L’odeur du café fraichement coulé se fit plus forte, et après toute la cacophonie qui s’était fait entendre quelques minutes plus tôt, un étrange silence régnait à présent. Comme attendant l’inévitable. Natheal se dirigea calmement jusqu'à la salle de bain, dans laquelle il fit un rapide brin de toilette, avant d’aller affronter la dernière ligne droite de son funeste destin. 

Il se stoppa à l’entrée du salon, où son frère devait l’attendre, ayant la pensée idiote que c’était un peu comme sortir de voiture pour se rendre à un rendez-vous important. On ferme la porte à clé, laissant monter une désagréable impression d’impossibilité de retour en arrière. Puis on regarde vaguement autour de soi, on remonte discrètement la braguette de son jean si elle avait eu le malheur de glisser, pour finir par carrer les épaules en se passant une main dans les cheveux, se disant de façon peu convaincante que tout va bien se passer. 

Natheal esquissa un sourire désabusé. Le contexte qu’il venait de dépeindre était peut-être stupide, mais il trouvait que cela ressemblait assez au sien. Il soupira, fit un pas en avant, et se dit que tout se jouait maintenant. Il était tendu, nerveux, il mentirait s’il disait qu’une sourde angoisse ne lui tenaillait pas le ventre, mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, il était décidé à aller jusqu’au bout de ses résolutions. 

La confrontation – parce qu’il ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler cela une conversation – qu’il avait eut la veille avec ses amants, lui avait fait réaliser à quel point il fallait que cesse l’ampleur que tout cela avait pris. Il avait mis à profit le temps où Ivan les avait laissés seuls pour réfléchir pleinement aux circonstances, ainsi qu’aux conséquences, que ses agissements avaient causées. Il avait attendu anxieusement le retour du blond, assis dans le canapé du salon aux côtés de Roan, qui était resté aussi silencieux qu’une tombe.

Mais sa présence l’avait réconforté, apaisé, quand il se mettait à se ronger les ongles en regardant l’heure tourner, sans voir Ivan revenir. Ce n’est que bien plus tard dans la soirée que ce dernier refit son apparition, étrangement calme, malgré les prémices d’un coquard et l’énorme hématome qui grossissait à vue d’œil sur un côté de sa mâchoire. Natheal avait été à la fois surpris et inquiet de constater un tel résultat, sans savoir ce qui s’était réellement passé, mais Ivan l’avait rassuré, lui assurant, qu’en quelque sorte, la situation s’était adoucie, et qu’Idriss ne demandait qu’une chose à présent : le revoir. 

Natheal avait d’abord refusé, étant contre l’idée même de se retrouver une nouvelle fois devant le regard accusateur et réprobateur, ainsi que face aux répliques réductrices, chargées de dégout et d’amertume. Mais Ivan avait réussi à faire flancher ses positions aidé de Roan qui, même s’il n’avait pas été présent, affirmait que si Idriss désirait, maintenant, le rencontrer volontairement, c’était que la situation avait changé. Lui aussi il avait dû mettre à profit ces deux semaines pour réfléchir, supportant les messes-basses qui se racontaient, tout en sachant qu’elles étaient fausses, mais devant faire face à la réalité, à la vérité. 

Natheal ne savait pas ce que cette discussion allait donner, mais il avait finit par succomber, acceptant une rencontre, une seule pour l’instant. Une fois la nouvelle passée, il s’était dit qu’il allait pouvoir aller se coucher, que la nuit l’aiderait, mais Ivan avait finit par lui annoncer que son frère l’attendait tout de suite. Il avait écarquillé les yeux, et sous les regards de ses amants, il avait sentit l’incompréhension grimper. Il était fatigué et ne désirait pas se confronter aussi directement à Idriss, cependant, il avait réalisé dans la seconde qu’il ne pouvait pas se dérober. Il n’en avait pas le droit, mais bizarrement, il n’en avait pas eu envie non plus. Alors doucement, il s’était levé en acquiesçant. Il irait. 

Il avait laissé Ivan et Roan dans le flou, n’exprimant pas explicitement ce qu’il comptait faire. Il s’était contenté d’enfiler sa vieille paire de tennis ainsi que son manteau, quittant par la suite la maison, non sans avoir au préalable, posé un baiser sur les lèvres de chacun de ses amants. 

Le chemin lui avait paru plus rapide que la première fois qu’il l’avait fait, naturel. Est-ce parce qu’il n’avait ressentit aucune angoisse ? Seulement un calme serein qui lui avait permis de rester objectif ? Il n’en savait rien, mais Natheal avait toqué à la porte d’entrée avec assurance. Idriss n’avait d’abord émit aucune parole, s’écartant uniquement de l’encadrement pour le laisser passer, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux et de se diriger vers le salon. 

En réalité, il ne le regardait même pas. Il finit juste par lancer au bout de quelques minutes :

\- Nous discuterons demain matin. Il est tard, nous sommes fatigués et aucun de nous deux n’est en condition pour une telle conversation. Tu sais où se trouve ta chambre. 

Et il l’avait laissé là, rejoignant la salle de bain sans se retourner. Natheal était resté perplexe pendant un instant, avant de finir par se dire qu’Idriss n’avait pas tort. Il était partit se coucher la tête pleine de questionnements mais épuisé, et le sommeil ne mit pas longtemps à avoir raison de lui. 

oOo 

Il y a des moments dans une vie, où la situation nous échappe parfois. Où on a la désagréable impression que tout nous file entre les doigts, en ayant l’irrépressible impression que quelque chose à été fait de travers pour que cela soit le cas. 

C’est dans cet état d’esprit qu’Idriss évoluait depuis deux semaines. Il nageait en pleine confusion, incompréhension, n’arrêtant pas de se répéter en boucle un leitmotiv qui ne lui était d’aucune utilité. Qu’avait-il fait de mal pour que tout tourne ainsi ? 

Au départ, c’était le choc qui l’avait saisi. Il avouait s’être dit que c’était impossible, que ce qu’il avait sous les yeux, n’était pas réel. Puis ensuite, ce n’est que la colère qui l’avait habité. Une rage farouche, puissante et sournoise qui n’avait fait que croitre. Une fureur presque incontrôlable à la réalisation d’avoir été manipulé, mené en bateau par les personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance. 

Il lui avait fallu du temps. Que ce soit pour prendre vraiment conscience des circonstances, ou pour atténuer sa colère et redevenir quelque peu lucide. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre, en fait, il n’était même pas sûr d’avoir réussi à assimiler réellement le pourquoi de tout cela. Il se rappelait que la première heure, pendant laquelle il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu’il avait vu, il avait tout d’abord pensé à une funeste blague, tout cela ne pouvait être qu’une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais quand le regard rempli d’effroi de son frère lui revenait à l’esprit, il ne pouvait que se faire une raison : ce n’était pas un rêve. 

A présent, il se sentait las. Il était inquiet et il avait des remords, mais il était têtu et certainement que s’il n’avait pas eu une petite altercation avec Ivan, il serait encore aujourd’hui en train de ruminer sa colère. 

Assis au comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon, Idriss leva ses yeux sur la silhouette de son petit frère qui se tenait à l’entrée du couloir. Il avait tellement grandit. Les années étaient passées si vite qu’Idriss avait l’impression de les avoir à peine vues défiler. Le petit garçon qui lui était tombé sur les bras était bien loin du jeune homme qui se tenait maintenant fièrement dans l’encadrement de l’alcôve du couloir, un large caleçon tombant sur ses hanches et tee-shirt blanc, les cheveux châtains en bataille et un air déterminé brillant dans ses prunelles grises 1. Natheal était devenu un homme, et bien qu’Idriss sache que ce jour arriverait, qu’il l’avait désiré en se disant qu’il était fier d’avoir permis cela, ça lui faisait un peu mal de s’en rendre compte aussi brutalement. 

Il but une gorgée de son café en se répétant que c’était des choses inévitables. La vie était faite ainsi, mais il n’arrivait pas à concevoir que celle de son frère prenne une telle tournure. Le jeune homme bougea de son côté, et Natheal s’approcha lentement, ses yeux se posant sur tout ce qui était à sa portée, comme s’il se réhabituait à quelque chose qu’il avait craint d’avoir perdu. C’était probablement ce qu’il avait dû ressentir après qu’il l’ait mis à la porte de chez lui. 

Idriss le regarda se servir un bol de café ainsi qu’un verre de jus de fruit, prendre un croissant dans la panière, avant de boire une gorgée de jus d’orange. Il y avait des petits rituels qui ne changeaient pas, des petites manies qui étaient immuables quoique nous fassions pour essayer de les modifier. Malgré l’évidente confiance en soit, ainsi que ce sentiment d’accomplissement que Natheal dégageait, son petit frère était toujours le même, et dans un sens, c’était réconfortant, rassurant. 

Le silence s’éternisa, devenant pesant. Il ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation. Par quoi devait-il commencer ? Les remords ? Les reproches ? Les excuses ? Mais Natheal l’écouterait-il seulement ? Il était dans son droit de le rejeter, et Idriss ne lui en voudrait pas vraiment s’il décidait de le faire. Cependant, Natheal lui-même, donnait tout l’air de ne pas trop savoir comment s’y prendre aussi. Son regard naviguait entre son bol à moitié vide, son frère et les murs de la maison, comme cherchant quelque chose qui les sortirait de ce mutisme inutile. Alors Idriss décida qu’il fallait d’abord commencer par ça. Par cette chose évidente, qui, même si elle n’arrangerait pas forcément la situation, permettrait malgré tout de faire un pas en avant. 

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, les mains s’agitant nerveusement et le regard légèrement fuyant, revenant inlassablement sur Natheal. 

Ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, ses cervicales craquant désagréablement sous la manœuvre. Il grimaça et porta une main à sa nuque, mais ne lâcha pas son frère du regard. Idriss lui adressa un petit sourire et s’avachit légèrement dans sa chaise. Affirmer une telle vérité lui fit du bien, plus qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Il se sentait prêt à poursuivre, à aller plus loin. Il pensait qu’il allait devoir faire la conversation tout seul, pourtant, il vit Natheal se redresser quelque peu sur sa chaise et ouvrir la bouche à son tour. 

\- J’ai aussi des torts. Il m’a fallu du temps pour le réaliser, mais je suis aussi fautif de tout ce qui s’est passé. 

Idriss haussa ses sourcils hauts sur son front. Il était surpris, puis il s’esclaffa doucement. Il n’avait plus de réelle inquiétude à avoir pour son frère, Natheal avait l’air d’avoir compris ce qu’il y avait de plus essentiel quand on grandissait. La maturité, savoir garder la tête sur les épaules, mais aussi la lucidité que l’âge apportait. 

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?  
\- Je me rappelle le jour où tu m’as dit que tu avais grandi. Je n’avais pas vraiment réalisé à quel point c’était le cas. Je suis seulement en train d’en prendre conscience et… je suis rassuré. 

Natheal acquiesça et pris une gorgée de son café. Un silence confortable s’installa, mais Idriss savait qu’avant de se reposer, il fallait mettre un terme à ce qui risquait d’exploser un jour ou l’autre si cela n’était pas réglé tout de suite. 

\- Il faut que nous discutions.  
\- Je sais. Je suppose que je devrais moi aussi m’excuser, non ? 

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard et Natheal repris : 

\- Je t’ai menti. Et pas qu’une seule fois. Et je me doute que si je m’étais montré plus responsable, tout ceci se serait passé d’une autre manière. 

Idriss secoua doucement la tête. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si Natheal lui avait annoncé la nouvelle lui-même. En deux semaines, il n’avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ça. Il s’était uniquement concentré sur les faits, sur ce qu’il avait eu sous les yeux, l’abrupte révélation de ce qu’il se passait entre son frère et ses deux meilleurs amis. Peut-être aurait-il été moins en colère ? Peut-être aurait-il pu mieux rester ouvert ? Peut-être aurait-il réagit de la même façon ? Il n’en savait rien et maintenant, c’était trop tard pour y penser. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr. 

\- Je t’en ai énormément voulu, Nat’.  
\- Oui, je m’en doute. Je comprends aussi.  
\- Vraiment ? 

Natheal releva son regard vers lui. Il secoua la tête, sa bouche s’ouvrant et se refermant, ne sachant quoi répondre. 

\- Je me suis sentit trahi, s’exclama soudainement Idriss. Manipulé et trahi par mon propre frère et par mes deux meilleurs amis. Des personnes en qui j’avais placé toute ma confiance. Qui ont toujours été là, juste à côté pour mieux…  
\- Ils n’ont rien fait de mal. Ils n’ont jamais voulu ruiner votre amitié ou que tu penses qu’ils avaient abusé de ta confiance.  
\- Peut-être. Mais comment j’aurai dû réagir, d’après toi ?  
\- Je…  
\- Six mois, Natheal ! Pendant six mois, toi, Ivan et Roan, vous m’avez côtoyé. Vous m’avez regardé dans les yeux, continuant à agir comme vous l’aviez toujours fait, tout en me mentant. C’est difficile de ne pas avoir l’impression d’avoir été pris pour le bouffon du roi dans de telles circonstances.  
\- Oui. J’en ai pris conscience, affirma Natheal en baissant légèrement la tête. Mais je suis le seul fautif, ajouta-t-il en la relevant, plantant son regard dans celui de son aîné.  
\- Arrête ! Vous êtes responsables tous les… Trois, de ce qui s’est passé.  
\- Peut-être, mais c’est moi qui ne voulais rien te dire. Ivan et Roan n’ont fait qu’accepter ma requête.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi, quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu ne voulais rien me dire ? T’ai-je déjà donné l’impression que tu ne pouvais pas te confier à moi ? 

Idriss sentait sa respiration s’accélérer. Ce n’était pas la colère qui prédominait, mais la frustration, l’incompréhension, et il sentait l’urgence qu’il y avait de connaître enfin le fin mot de l’histoire. 

\- Comprends-moi. Je ne savais déjà pas comment te dire… Que j’avais une préférence pour les hommes, alors t’annoncer que…  
\- Ça va !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J’aimerais éviter… J’aimerais qu’on évite de… Enfin…  
\- De quoi ? De dire à haute voix que je m’envoie deux hommes au lieu d’un ?  
\- Ne sois pas vulgaire, s’il te plait.  
\- Désolé, soupira Natheal. 

Idriss secoua la tête et pinça les lèvres. Il se frottait légèrement le front quand il sentit une main fraiche se poser sur son menton pour lui tourner le visage. Il haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d’œil interrogateur à son frère. 

\- Je n’avais pas fait attention, mais tu as un énorme hématome sur la joue.  
\- Hum, grogna Idriss. Ton… Cher et tendre. Il n’a jamais eu la main légère quand on lui dit des choses qui ne lui conviennent pas.  
\- Alors, vous vous êtes battu. Je n’arrive pas à le croire. Et vous osez me faire la morale.  
\- Nos mots ont dépassés notre pensée, et tout s’est très vite enchaîné. Mais j’avoue que s’il n’était pas venu, j’aurai continué à m’entêter.  
\- De quoi avez-vous discuté ? 

Idriss fit un mouvement négatif de la tête. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de repenser à sa confrontation avec Ivan. Après la colère de le voir sur le pas de sa porte, il s’était sentit humilié que le blond se permette de venir jusque chez lui, alors que si la situation était ainsi, c’était en partie de sa faute. C’était comme s’il avait été mis dos au mur et il avait détesté ça. Il ne mentait pas quand il affirmait à Natheal que les mots avaient dépassé leur pensée, mais il y avait aussi eu un fort désir de faire mal, de faire souffrir, autant qu’eux avaient souffert de leur côté. 

Se battre comme des animaux leur avait fait du bien. Exprimer tous les sentiments qu’ils ressentaient avec leurs poings les avait soulagés, apaisés. Étrangement, après cela, ils avaient été capables de discuter plus calmement. Idriss avait réussi à écouter et entendre raison, pour la première fois en deux semaines, il avait pu s’ouvrir pour comprendre le problème, mais il préférait que tout cela ne reste qu’entre Ivan et lui. 

\- Es-tu certain des choix que tu as faits ?  
\- Tu ignores ma question.  
\- Toi aussi. 

Natheal soupira et se leva, emportant son bol jusqu'à l’évier de la cuisine. Idriss l’observa faire. Son petit frère n’était pas nerveux, ni même angoissé ou inquiet. Ses gestes étaient précis et coordonnés. Il fit couler un peu d’eau avant de se retourner. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, ses yeux étaient brillants d’une lueur qui lui criait la réponse qu’il avait un peu peur d’entendre. 

\- Oui. J’y ai mis du temps, mais je suis plus que jamais certain des choix que j’ai faits.  
\- Est-ce que tu réalises…  
\- J’ai conscience que rien ne sera facile, Idriss, mais j’ai décidé d’essayer, parce que je le voulais. 

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, puis Natheal repris : 

\- Est-ce que mon homosexualité te dérange ?  
\- Bon sang ! explosa Idriss en se levant de sa chaise et passant ses mains sur son visage. Ne dis pas n’importe quoi !  
\- Alors…  
\- Vous êtes trois, Natheal ! Trois ! Je n’irai pas te dire que c’est contre-nature, ou te faire part de l’immoralité que cette situation possède, mais c’est déjà difficile à deux, alors à trois. De plus, même si je me fiche complètement de ce que les gens peuvent dire, as-tu réfléchis aux regards qui vous seront lancés ? Aux messes-basses qui ne s’arrêteront probablement jamais ? Aux critiques ? Aux préjugés ? Et j’en passe !  
\- Bien sûr. Bien sûr que j’ai réfléchis à tout cela, souffla Natheal.  
\- Vraiment ? 

Natheal était trop calme. Prenait-il vraiment la pleine mesure de toute cette histoire ? Avait-il réellement conscience que les gens ne pouvaient s’empêcher de pointer du doigt ce qui était différent, et qu’immanquablement, ils en souffriraient ? Il ne s’inquiétait pas tant pour Ivan et Roan, c’est deux-la avaient fini par être comme impénétrables face aux ragots qui se propageaient sur leurs personnes, mais son petit frère n’avait jamais eu à supporter cela aussi violemment que ça le serait, si les habitants avaient des doutes sur leur relation. 

\- Crois-tu que je me sois engagé sans avoir conscience de la difficulté que se serait de former un tel couple ?  
\- Je…  
\- Tout ça à quelque chose d’ironique, tu sais ! Il y a six mois, c’est moi qui ne voulais pas que notre relation aboutisse à quelque chose de concret. C’est moi qui faisais tout pour rester objectif, je n’arrêtais pas de me dire qu’il fallait que je garde les pieds sur terre, qu’une relation à trois, c’était de la pure folie, j’étais indécis. Pourtant, maintenant c’est moi qui suis plus que jamais sûr de ce que je veux. 

Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Idriss accusait la sérénité de Natheal. Il n’avait pas peur, il était confiant. 

\- Nous vivons dans une petite ville, alors je me doute que ça ne sera pas facile, et que nous devrons essuyer bon nombre de critiques.  
\- Ça te collera à la peau, surtout s’il vous vient à l’idée de vous mettre en ménage, et encore plus si dans quelques années vous êtes encore ensemble, sous le même toit. Es-tu vraiment prêt à assumer toutes les conséquences de tes choix ?  
\- Oui, Idriss. Oui je suis enfin, réellement, prêt à assumer tout ça. 

Idriss soupira, mais finit par acquiescer de façon fataliste. Il n’avait plus rien à dire. Natheal avait fait son choix, lui-même n’avait plus qu’à faire profil bas. Le reste n’était plus de son ressort. 

\- Je n’ai besoin que de savoir une chose. Une seule et unique chose, fit doucement Natheal en se rapprochant.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
\- Acceptes-tu ? Est-ce que tu m’acceptes ? 

Le souffle d’Idriss se bloqua une seconde, avant que son cœur se mette à battre follement dans sa poitrine. Il était certain qu’il aurait du mal pendant encore quelques mois, années ? Avant de pouvoir se dire, sans grimacer, qu’il avait deux beaux-frères au lieu d’un, mais s’il était sûr d’une chose, c’était bien qu’il ne renierait plus jamais son petit frère. 

Il souffla doucement un rire et s’approcha rapidement de Natheal pour le serrer fortement contre lui. Ce dernier se raidit, avant de se laisser aller à son tour, ses mains agrippant les épaules larges de son aîné. 

\- Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que je t’accepte ! Il va probablement me falloir un peu de temps encore pour me faire à l’idée, mais je t’accepte comme tu es Nat’, malgré tout ce que j’ai pu te laisser croire. 

Natheal eut l’air de se dégonfler dans les bras d’Idriss. Il était certain que rien n’était encore gagné. Le temps jouerait en leur faveur pour que toute cette histoire prenne doucement sa place, mais dès à présent, ils pouvaient souffler, respirer pleinement et se dire que tant qu’ils resteraient soudés, alors ils pourraient tous continuer à avancer. Et au sein de la petite ville de Ste Colombe, cette pensée était tout simplement rassurante. 

 

Fin


End file.
